


FLIGHT LOG: Departure (Foregin Exchange Student AU)

by PastelPuffz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Gay, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Party, Sad, Smut, bambam - Freeform, departure, drunk, hopefully decriptive sex, no regrets, sort of slow burn????, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPuffz/pseuds/PastelPuffz
Summary: My Senior Year of High School is finally here. After this last year I can be free to choose what I want to do with my future. I just want this year to be over with...But that was until I met him.Mark Tuan..Now I never, ever want this year to end...“I wanna fly, baby fly, with you.”





	1. Fly

Jinyoung's Prov.  
    Awakening to the deafening sound of my alarm clock never seems to be the issue. The issue is that it’s the start of another long and painful year of highschool. Lucky for me though, and fellow classmates, It’s the last year of this drama filled sanctuary. The senior year has fallen upon me like a ton of bricks. Hitting me with the anxiety of college entrance/acceptance exams and the annual senior speech i’ll have to express to the young adults i’ve grown up with.  
    Finally hitting the snooze button, I release myself from the warm blessing that is called my bed. Heading to the the adjacent door to the bathroom. As entering I start to strip myself of my grey cotton pajama pants and my black long sleeve. I turn the water on and step in. Letting the warm waters engulf my body in a peaceful state. Hopefully washing away all the stress and worries I have for this new upcoming year. Deciding my peace escape was enough, I stepped out and wrapped my body with a towel. After, I stare at myself. Noticing the blemishes of stress scattered across my face. Being our grades representative, I have to look my best for my fellow peers. The fringe of my dark brown hair started to grow way past my liking. Signally for me to have a most needed hair cut in the near future.  
    Deciding to stop fussing myself over my features, I gather my scattered clothing and toss them in the hamper by the sink. Then making my way back into my navy blue room. Walking towards my dresser, I pull out needed underwear and very appropriate clothing attire for the first day back. Said clothing being a grey long sleeve sweater with thin white stripes, light blue pants cuffed right above the ankle, and a pair of nice white dress shoes with black laces.  
    After appropriately dressing myself, I make my way back to my bathroom to treat my skin, brush my teeth, and style my hair the most perfect way possible. Swept back but still looking natural.  
Exiting the bathroom for the last time this morning, i grab my school bag, hosting it over one shoulder, my keys, my sunglasses, lastly picking up my phone off of the charger. Noticing the time only being 6:55, having to be at school at 7:10 to greet the foreign exchange students, plus show them around the great highschool of JYP. One of the many perks about being the grades representative. This gives me the opportunity to meet everyone new so they aren’t alone in this new foreign place.  
Placing my phone in my back pocket and my sunglasses over my eyes, I exit my peaceful room to the dead space of the house. My parents work a lot, for this they are barely home. Either traveling the world or having late nights in the office. The home usually feels dead when i’m alone.  
Ascending the stairs a grab a quick meal of a granola bar and a bottle of water while I make my way out the front door. After locking said door, I pace myself over to my car. Starting up the engine and buckling up, I drive away to the place of JYP High School.  
   
Upon my entering to said school, I rush to the office to receive the news about the foreign exchange students for the year. While waiting I receive a list of all the new students that have come to our school. Glancing up and down the list, i've gathered the names of,  
Mina Hall(Sophomore) - America  
Dexter French (Sophomore) - America  
Yein (Mark) Tuan (Senior) - America  
Remin (Lucy) Kayee (Junior) - Japan  
Momo (Nicky) Lin (Sophomore) - China  
Jiar (Jackson) Wang (Senior) - China  
Fyona Gurlin (Junior) - Germany  
Kunpimook (Bambam) Bhuwakul (Sophomore) - Thailand  
   
After familiarizing myself with the new students names and grades, Principal Park calls me in his office. I make my way the doorway of his office and bow.  
“Good Morning Mr.Park.” I stated. He was seated in his big wooden desk on the far wall across from me. In between us is the eight new students i’ll be showing around.  
Straightening myself from my bow, I looked around the room and caught the eye of a sunkissed tan boy with muddy brown hair with a slim figure.  
“Morning Jinyoung. These fellow students will be the new foreign exchange students i’m putting in your care.”  
    I snapped my attention back to Mr.Park and formerly replay with, “I will do my very best Mr.Park.”  
    “Of Course you will Jinyoung, you’ve always seemed to impress me in the past. With that said and done, I leave them to you so you can show them around.” Once stated I bowed and begin to exit his office into the main hallway of the school. Once I turn back around to look at the students. Deciding it’d be a good idea to put the names with the faces. At first I introduce myself to the new students to familiarize myself with them just incase of any questions along the way.  
“Hello everyone. I’m Park Jinyoung, yes I know I have the same name as the principle and no we are not related. I am a Senior here at JYP High School. I’m currently 17 but will be 18 in the month of September. If you have any questions please don’t be afraid to ask.” I stated my claim of me, as doing so I noticed them all glancing at other passing students, playing on their phones, or not paying attention at all. Except for the one boy with the slim body and narrow face who listens intently to every word that I express.  
I clear my throat and glance at the floor before continuing to roll call. “Well anyways let’s begin with roll call, Mina,”  
“Here oppa!” A excited brown haired american girl stated.  
“Dexter,”  
“Here hyung..” A young man from america said.  
“Mark,”  
“Oh.. Um.. Here.” I look up to see the slim boy studder, cute. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. Looking back down I continue down the list till I got to the name of Jackson.  
“Jackson,”  
“Sup JYP!” A short chinese boy exclaimed. He was well built and wore a snapback. I try to ignore his comment without correcting him. People doing such things get on my nerves but I must endue and get through my last year. Soon I’ve reached the last name on the list.  
“Bambam?”  
“Hi Hyung~” a lanky tall kid said in a sing-songy voice.  
Roll call was soon finished and we started making our way around the school. Showing them where there classes would be one by one. I soon got to the last student after I sent the others to their first period. The school wasn't too big so we got around pretty quickly. The last student handed me his schedule, as I read the name on the top I realized it was Marks.  
I Look over at him and smile once again on how cute and flushed he looked. When I looked back down I saw that we had similar classes. We had the same first, second, and sixth hour together. While walking around to his different classes, I’ve realized he is very quiet. Also a good thing because he isn't loud and obnoxious like that one Jackson kid. “You don’t talk a lot do you..?” I stated. “Um.. well.. My Korean isn’t that good yet so I don’t want to mess it up ya know?” He looked at me and for a second I just stared back. Looking into his deep brown eyes. After a while I cleared my throat and expressed,”There is no need to feel uncomfortable. Talk however you like with me, we’re friends now. I can always help you with your Korean as well if you’d like that. Only as long as you don't become so comfortable that you're obnoxious like that one Jackson kid.” I let out a dry laughed and looked off thinking about that kid.  
During the span of me looking off into the distance, I heard the most high pitched but most adorable laugh. Being startled, I turn over and look at Mark to see him being the cause of this laugh.  
After I showed Mark around, we made our way to our first hour. Upon entering, I walk over to Mr.Lynn. Telling him about my lateness and the new student from America.Once said, he glanced past me at Mark. Checking the slim boy up and down before making eye contact with me, while dismissing me to my assigned seat.  
“Sorry for the interruption class, but it seems to be this is one of our new foreign exchange students.” Mr. Lynn then turned to look over at Mark who was still standing by the door, looking uncomfortable under all the eyes directed at him. “Please introduce yourself young man then take a seat next to Jinyoung.”  
“Um.. Well, my name is Mark Tuan. I am 18 years old and i’m gay.”  
The whole class went dead silence under Mark’s confession. Not only did I just discover this boy was older than me, but also gay.  
As Mark started making his way to the back next to me, everyone was snickering and laughing at him. Confused, Mark sat next to me and asked, “Did I say something weird?” I looked at him for a moment before whispering back. “Not that I find this weird, but they find it weird that you’re gay.”  
Mark then looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. Sitting back he placed his hands over his mouth and shook his head. “I didn’t mean to say that!!! I mispronounced, I promise!! Shit…. why am I like this…?”  
I continue to look at him in disbelief, not over the fact that he mispronounced. I started at him because this was the longest I’ve heard him talk. I let out a small laugh and look away. “It’s ok, don’t worry about it. I believe you.” Looking back I him I saw him staring at me. Looking at me as if I was the only person that matter, but thing was. I was looking at him like that too.  
“Thank you.” He said with a smile. A great smile with his sharp canine teeth.  
His smile was more beautiful than any ones. Making my heart flutter with anticipation.  
“No problem.” I smiled back then look to the front. Completely lost in my own thoughts, paying no attention to the lecture.  
Maybe this year won't be that bad after all.  
   
“I wanna fly, baby fly, with you.”


	2. Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
> “I can’t, it hurts  
> My face gets red even though I don’t have a fever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO WARN YA BUT  
> THERE IS SEXUAL TENSION IN THIS CHAPTER  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Jinyoung's Prov.  
It’s a start of a new week of my year and I can’t seem to be happier. Well mostly to see Mark again. After the incident during Mark’s introduction to the class last week, I was not at all surprised to walk into JYP to find Mark getting bullied by a couple assholes. By the time I got through the crowd of rooting students, I make my way to the center only to hear..  
“This is what you fucking get for being a faggot dip-shit!”  
Right before he slammed his steel toe boot into Mark’s stomach. Right before I stepped in, I made my presence known to the dick heads hurting the guy I’ve been infatuated for the past week.  
“Well, this is some sight to see. I wonder how your coach and the principle will handle this when they find out you’ve been harassing a foreign student on their sexuality Han-jae. It’d be a  totally shame to have your whole future ruined.”  
I smirked knowing that I hit him just right with my words. Noticing how him and his group backed away from Mark.  
“Stay the fuck out of this Park..”  
He stated right before he took one last look at me and walked away before muttering faggots to us.  
I walk over to Mark and help him up after I told everyone else to scram before I ruined their personal record about how they didn’t help some innocent person get bullied in front of their eyes.  
I stood Mark up and looked at his pretty face for any damage.  
“Hey.. are you okay hyung?”  
“I’m okay Jinyoungie. Don’t worry. Honestly..”  
“At least let me take you to the nurse's office to patch them up before they get infected…”  
“You worry so much…”  
He explained before we made our way to the nurse's office. Only to see her presence was gone. Luckily I’ve taken first aid so this should be a breeze.  
“Mark, lay down so I can look at your stomach. Since the nurse is out i’ll patch up your bruises.”  
“Don’t! Um.. eh.. It’s okay now! I feel fine, I promise.”  
I stat Mark on the small bed provided before softly poking his stomach, only to see him wince in pain.  
“Doesn’t look like you feel fine. Now lay down.”  
He did as I told, only hesitating to lift his shirt. After he did, I swear I almost popped a boner on the spot. (besides the large forming bruise on his stomach). He might be small, but damn does he have toned muscles. Soft but sharp ridges lined his stomach. All the way down to see his defined hip bones and a faint happy trail. God that’s hot. Before my eyes could travel any further I heard Mark clear his throat. Snapping my attention to his face I noticed the deep blush that was painted across his cheek bones, nose, and neck.  
“Um.. Shit.. Sorry, seems like a bad bruise.”  
I honestly have no clue why this guy would be hiding something so beautiful. If I had that kind of a body I’d be showing it off left and right. Then again I never want him to show it off, only to show it to me..  
God I'm really crushing hard on this guy.  
As I was gathering the materials needed to patch Mark up I hear him say,  
“It’s.. um.. It’s okay Jinyoung…”  
Noted that he said It breathlessly. There are three possible probabilities for this though.  
Still breathless from getting the air knocked out of him.  
He enjoyed me checking him out  
Or my ears LOVE to play tricks on me  
Right now, I’m really hoping its number two.  
I sat in a chair next to Mark before applying so cream that’ll help the bruise heal. Once the cream was placed on his bruise he shivered.  
“Shit that’s really cold.”  
Mark expressed, I looked up at his face to see it all scrunched up from the coldness. This dude must be REALLY sensitive. I smirked a little to myself before I started to softly rube it in. By doing so, I placed my hand on Mark's thigh. Maybe a little too high, but whatever. This kid is hot. I continue to rub the cream in while slightly massaging Marks thigh. Making it’s way to his inner thigh. I heard him breathlessly panting when my hand started to move closer to his member. God I really wanna fuck this kid.  
I looked over at Mark's member to see it being a little hard. He must be super sensitive. Just my type. I looked up at Mark's face to see his bottom lip captured by his teeth while his eyes were screwed shut. Just to top it off, a deep red blush covered his flawless face.  
I lightly brushed my hand over his growing bulge before he breathed out,  
“Ah.. Jinyoungie… mm.. Ple-”  
Right as about Mark was to plead for me to touch him the door opened and the nurse emerged from the hall.  
I quickly retracted my hands from Mark while he forcefully pulled down his shirt over his hard member. As the nurse walked in she noticed us and stated,  
“Shouldn’t you boys be in class by now?”  
I looked up at her before I answered her.  
“My apologies. I was helping my hyung here patch up a bruise he obtained this morning.”  
I gave her my signature smile and she smiled back before letting me continue to work on Mark. Sadly for me I couldn’t work on him like I wanted.  
I finished patching his bruise the we headed out after we gabbed a late pass from the nurse. Once in the empty hall way I grabbed Mark's wrist and pulled him near me. By doing so I leaned in and whispered in his ear,  
“Let's exchange numbers Mark. Just incase you get into any trouble again.”  
“Um.. sure.”  
We exchanged numbers then made our way to our shared first hour.  
After the hours rolled over, it was lunch time.  
Before I made my way to the lunchroom, I texted Mark.  
   
To: Mark  
From: Jinyoung  
    Hey I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me today?  
   
Usually during the lunch period I never saw Mark. I always assumed that he either ate outside our sat in the library.  
Almost to the lunchroom doors my phone dinged. Looking down i saw Mark's name pop up with his texts.  
   
To: Jinyoung  
From: Mark  
    Sure! That sounds chill. I’ll meet you there?  
   
To: Mark  
From: Jinyoung  
    See you there Mark.  
   
I entered the lunch room and sat down with my group of friends. Some new and some old. The group consisted of originally only 4, including me. The old friends would be,  
Im Jaebum, Senior.  
Choi Youngjae, Jr.  
Kim Yugyeom, Sophomore.  
I sat down and conversed with the new and the old. The new being the majority of the foreign exchange students I have to supervise.  
Jackson Wang, Senior.  
Bambam, Sophomore.  
Hopefully now, Mark Tuan.  
Conversing with my friends a little I asked the exchange students how the first week was, figuring out that their year started well was great for my conscious.  
I was too immersed in the conversation i was having with Jaebum on my right, I didn’t notice the new presence on the my left until they placed their hand on my knee. I quickly snap my head towards them to see Mark sitting there eating his sandwich with one hand. I was about to greet him before I was interrupted by the great and wonderful Jackson Wang.  
“MARKIEPOOOOOOOOOO~ Are you joining us today for lunch?!”  
Mark then let out his beautiful giggle at the nick name Jackson gave him. Only making me more stressed over the fact that Jackson is taking all of Mark’s attention.  
“Hi Gaga.. yes I’m joining you guys for lunch today.”  
After hearing the name Mark gave Jackson set me off. So I full on threw deadly glares at Jackson. Seeming only to get the attention I wanted from Mark by him sliding his hand up to my inner thigh before giving me a reassuring squeeze.  
Their conversation continued, eventually moving onto the plans Jaebum has for a party. The party doesn't happen for a couple weeks, but Jaebum likes the be prepared and plan ahead.  
“Markie, are you gonna go to JBs park in a couple weeks?”  
“I don’t really know Jacks…. Parties aren’t really my thing…”  
“Oh come on! I’d be so fun!”  
“I’ll think about it….”  
The day eventually ended and I parted my ways with my friends with goodbyes then made my way home. It was currently 8:17 and I was studying for an upcoming quiz when I heard my phone ding. Marks name popped up and I couldn’t resist to see what he said.  
   
To:Jinyoung  
From: Mark  
    Hey.. Jinyoungie. Are you going to that party Jackson was talking about?”  
   
To:Mark  
From: Jinyoung  
    I was planning on it.  
   
To: Jinyoung  
From: Mark  
    Do You think I should go? I don’t really know… knowing Jackson he’d probably leave me to get into Jaebums pants haha…  
   
To: Mark  
From: Jinyoung  
    Would you like to go with me? I usually don’t do anything besides be the designated driver.  
   
To: Jinyoung  
From: Mark  
    I’d like that Jinyoungie…  
   
   
“I can’t, it hurts  
My face gets red even though I don’t have a fever”  
 


	3. See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
> ‘You shine so brightly be next to me  
> You shine so brightly only shine on me  
> You shine (so much) you shine (anyone can see that)  
> You shine (the more I see you) you shine(baby)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really gay  
> that's all I gotta say man...

Jinyoung's Prov.  
About two months have gone by. Those two months have been days filled with conversations with Mark. Trying to soak up the times I have with him. We’ve been dancing around each other for the past couple months. Obviously, the sexual tension never seems to fail our situation.  
Currently it is friday. The day of Jaebum's big party he is so worked up about. Honestly I don't know how he can plan a party and practically jump Jackson every second he gets.  
I agreed to meet Mark there since he is technically considered my “date” to this event.  
   
To: Mark  
From: Jinyoung  
    Hey, I’ll meet you at the party, okay?  
   
To: Jinyoung  
From: Mark  
    See ya there…  
   
The day of school ended and it’s currently around 7:54. The party claims to start at 9, but obviously wouldn’t be starting till about 9:30 to 10:00.  
I hopped into the shower and cleaned the day’s sweat off. Upon in the process of washing why body I heard the familiar ding of my phone. Peeking behind the shower curtain at my phone I noticed a picture message from Mark. I quickly wiped my hands on the nearest towel before picking up my phone to inspect the photo more clearly. I opened my phone to look at the photo, and what I saw was surely a surprise but a good one.  
The picture consisted  of Mark’s lower stomach. Not in a shirt. Nice toned abs out on display for view pleasure. My eyes wondered down to see him not wearing pants either….  
Only really tight dark blue underwear. But this was not the only thing that caught my eye.  
What caught my eye the most was the forming bulge in his underwear confinements.  
I bit my lip before I looked down at the caption the picture went with…  
   
To: Jinyoung  
From: Mark  
    Do you like it Jinyoungie…. ;)  
   
I quickly composed myself from the scandalous text and picture I just received from the guy I’ve wanted to bang for the past month and a half. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t using this picture later. This really didn’t seem like something Mark would do? But I’m not complaining either. I quickly texted Mark in a calm matter before my boner took control of my thoughts.  
   
To: Mark  
From: Jinyoung  
    Um.. Mark-hyung? What is this?  
I put my phone down before I went to finish up my shower and will my member away with cold water. I got out of the shower then wrapped a towel around my waist before going to the sink to brush my teeth. During the middle of me brushing my teeth I received another text from Mark. I picked up my phone to see what he had to say about the very appealing picture he sent earlier.  
   
To: Jinyoung  
From: Mark  
    Oh shit! Sorry Jackson got ahold of my phone I guess…  
   
To: Jinyoung  
From: Mark  
    Please ignore what he said… the picture was a dare. He’s been helping me get ready for the party. I didn’t notice he got my phone. I’m sorry Jinyoungie….  
   
I read over Mark’s texts to formulate what he said. I realized I became a little pissed for one reason in particular. For this, I was close to snapping my toothbrush in half. I rinsed out my mouth and put my toothbrush away. Jackson being near Mark and watching him change is really not something I want to imagine. Same for my member. He is long gone. Fucking Jackson…  
I quickly replied after my little moment of wanting to kill the great Jackson Wang.  
   
To: Mark  
From: Jinyoung  
    It’s okay.. Just took me by surprise. Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.  
   
I shut my phone before I went into my room to change into appropriate clothing. A simple form fitting white quarter sleeve shirt with tight light blue jeans. I went back to the bathroom to fix my hair. I blow dryed it and just let it fall a little messily against my forehead. I went back to my room for the last time before grabbing the essentials.  
I checked the time to see it being about 9:30. Deciding to go I left the house, locked it up, and jumped into my car to Jaebum.’s house.  
Upon my arrival, I saw the street filled with cars. Knowing that it was for the intentions of Jaebum’s party. Luckily for Jaebum, his parents travel a lot. For this, he can party all he wants. I parked my car a walking distance away from Jaebum’s house before I emerged from my car to enter said house. I arrived at the front door. Hearing the bass of the music and on going conversations inside and outside fled into my ears. I took a deep breath upon entering.    
Walking in I saw multiple bodies in groups everywhere.. Up the stairs, in the living room, but mostly the kitchen. Probably downing all the alcohol they can get their hands on.  
I moved further into the home to try to find anyone I knew. After a little search I found really no one. Deciding I’d just go to the kitchen to get a drink myself I ran into Youngjae..  
“Hi hyung!” Youngjae expressed. His dressed in a red sweatshirt and black jeans. His brown hair slightly parted to the side, giving him a nice side sweep.  
“Hey Youngjae. Have you seen Jaebum or anyone?”  
Youngjae then let out a giggle before stating his claim about Jaebums where abouts.  
“Last time I saw him, he was sucking face with Jackson! That dude finally man upped!” Youngjae proceed to let out another giggle before I thanked him and parted ways. I then continued my search for any drink.  
I grabbed a cup and started to fill it with any alcohol I could receive. Once situated with my drink preference, I leaned up against the kitchen counter and surveyed the bodies around me.  
Well if Jackson is here Mark must be too..  
I continued to survey the crowd while thinking of Mark. Hoping he’ll show up soon.  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my back then it slowly move down to the small of my back. I quickly look over to see Mark standing there with a derpy smile and a blush across his cheeks.  
“Jinyoungiiieee.. I’ve been lookin everywhere for ya!” Mark said with a slur and too much enthusiasm for him. I gave Mark a surprised looked then took in the attire he was wearing. A loose fitted light pink tank top, a black cardigan, with white jeans. I connected my eyes with Marks again before proceeding the conversation.  
“Hey, I’ve been looking for you too. Where have you been? Also, are you drunk?”  
Mark then laughed loudly at my question before he placed his cup down and then proceeded to stand in front of me. After doing so, he placed his arms around my neck and looked at my face then stopping at my eyes…  
“You’re so funny Jinyoungieeeee… I’ve only had like what? Two? Maybe three?” He stated his claim before shoving his face into my neck then mumbling..  
“God… you’re so hot… Can being drunk make you horny???? Cause I totally am!” Another giggle left his lips and brushed over the hairs on my neck.  
“Mark, maybe you should go home? You don’t look so good..” I continued to stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do with my hands. He then suddenly tighten his grip around me. Clinging onto me for dear life.  
“I can’t Jinyoungie! My home stay parents would kill me if I came home like thissss….” Mark then continued to throw out words in different languages I couldn't really understand. Mostly English and Mandarin.  
“Fine. I’ll take you to my house. Just let me text your homestay parents that you’ll be staying with me for the night..”  
Having to take care and look after the foreign exchange students all year, I obtained the numbers of all the homestay parents.  
I struggled a little to get my phone out of my back pocket. Seeing as I was wedged between the kitchen counter and Mark at the moment. I finally got my phone out before proceeding to text Mark’s homestay parents about his where abouts and how he’ll stay with me for the night. After I got the okay from them I put my phone away and tried to pry Mark off of me so I could walk.  
“Noooooooooooo…. Carry me Jinyoungiieeee!! My legs hurt!”  
I gave out a huff at his comment before having him hope up and connect his legs around my waist. Giving me the opportunity to feel up Mark's ass and thighs. Once he was situated comfortably on my body, I gave his ass a nice little squeeze. Him reacting to this was even more a treat. He moaned quietly into my ear before breathlessly saying my name. I then proceeded to walk out of the house while saying goodbye to the friends I pass. Once I made it out of the house I walked to my car and put Mark in the passenger seat. I went to lean away after I buckled Mark, but he seem to have different intentions. I leaned back but Mark grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. I stood there a little shocked and a little confused but over all so into it. As I stood there unmoving, Mark proceeded to move his lips against mine. Quickly coming back to reality I kissed him back and moved my right hand to his cheek and the other to be supported against the headrest of Marks seat. He licked and bit my lips. I slowly pulled away and looked at him before he breathlessly said,  
“You have.. No fucking clue how long.. I’ve wanted to do that…”  
I continued to look at Mark. Stunned with his actions and confessions, I was so caught up in the moment I leaned back down to give him a small peck. Causing him to whine before I said,  
“Me too..”  
I then detangled Mark from me then closed his door to proceed to make my way to my house.  
After I got us to my house safe and sound I carried Mark up to my room then laid him on my bed. But once again he clung to me like a koala.  
“Jinyoungie… please…” Mark expressed before taking my hand and proceeding to place it on his member. Shocked, I looked back up at Mark's face to see him with his mouth hung open, heavy lidded eyes, and a deep blush.  
“Please touch me….” Mark provoked as he then started to grind up into my hand.  
“mm-Ah… it hurts Jinyoungie…” I then looked down at my hand to see marks swollen member in the confinements of his white pants rub up against my hand that was firmly placed by Marks.  
I took a deep breath after I closed my eyes and stated,  
“I’m not going to take advantage of you when you are drunk Mark.” He gave me a small huff before argued with,  
“Fine..” He then let go of me before he sat up and grabbed me by the waist and forcefully pushed me down and sat on my hips.When done with his actions he shrugged off his cardigan and flung off his tank top before leaning close to my face and whispered,  
“...if you don't want to take control I will..”  
I was speechless by Mark's actions. I tried to push him off, but instead he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the bed with one hand. After doing so he then latched onto my neck to give bruising bits that’ll be a bitch to cover up later. Trailing them down my neck till he reached to neckline of my shirt. I pulled the neckline down before he sucked dark purple hickeys into my flesh then proceeded to kitten lick then. Seeming pleased with how my neck looked, he moved my shirt up enough to expose from my nipples down.  
“You’re really fuckin hot Jinyoung…”  
Mark them leaned back down towards my chest. Lickling my right nipple. Biting it teasingly before sucking on it then repeating. While doing so, his free hand pulled and pinched at my left nipple. Letting me provide airy moans throughout my room.  
“Mark, please… Ah… not when you’re drunk…”  
Mark never stopped. Only urged to move down further my stomach till he reached my tightened pants around my member. He slyly smirked before looking at me and saying,  
“It doesn’t look like you want me to stop..”  
He then took his hand and unbuttoned my pants slowly before tugging my zipper down. Keeping eye contact, he fanned his hot breath over my member causing me to shiver. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting Mark have his way with me. I felt his wet tongue swirl around the tip of my member that is placed in my underwear.  
“You’re so big Jinyoungie..” Mark breathlessly whispered before placing light kisses down my member to the base. I then felt Mark abruptly stop. Leaning his head against my hip while his grip loosened on my wrists.  
I look down to see Mark passed out on my hip. I let out a sigh seeming it to be for the better that he wouldn’t do something he regretted tonight. But I was still hoping for a blow job. Guess that is not happening tonight.  
I leaned down to pick mark up and place him in my bed. For a small guy he sure has a lot of weight. Well I guess muscle does weigh more than fat.  
After Mark was situated in my bed, I left to change into my pajamas and turn off the light before crawling into bed next to Mark. I stared at his sleeping face. I then quietly whispered into the darkness of my room to Mark,  
“I think I like you a lot, even though you did just try to get into my pants..”  
After my confession I turned and fell asleep. But little did I know, he was listening.    
   
   
   
‘You shine so brightly be next to me  
You shine so brightly only shine on me  
You shine (so much) you shine (anyone can see that)  
You shine (the more I see you) you shine(baby)”


	4. FISH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t hide it  
> My naturally twitching lips  
> Lalala fall into your fish tank  
> Oh God!  
> Welcome to the fish tank!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> SMUT IS HERE

Jinyoung’s Prov.  
I woke to the faint light touches across my cheekbones and lips. I peeked through little slits in my eyes. What I found was surely a surprise. Having your crush kissing you awake is great. I smile into the kiss and kissed him back. Mark then jumped back from the kiss, surprised at my response to the kiss.   
“Shit, I’m sorry Jinyoung!” Mark exclaimed. I smiled with my teeth before pulling him down on my chest.  
“It’s fine. Was the best way to wake up..” I stated then started playing with the dark mess on top of Mark's head. Threading my fingers through his soft fine hairs. I felt Mark slightly nuzzle his face into my chest as I continued to play with his hair.   
“Jinyoungie…” Mark faintly whispered. I hummed in response to his reaction. Waiting for him to continue his sentence.   
“.. I think I like you too..” My eyes then went wide as I looked down at Mark. Only making me realize that he remembers all of last night along with my confession.   
“What? You heard me?” I claimed. Then we both sat up and looked at each other. He looked at me with fondness while I looked at him with confusion and happiness.   
“Yeah.. I did. And sorry for trying to get into your pants….” Mark professed then looked down with a blush across his cheeks once again. I then lifted his head with my thumb and fore finger. Looking at him in the eyes before saying,  
“It’s okay.. I’m just glad you like me and not only using me to get in my pants.” Then we both let out small laughs and giggles before I leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his lips still smiling. He kissed back with happiness.    
We kept playing small pecks across each other's faces then it soon lead to a heavy make out session. His tongue exploring my mouth. Trying to claim his dominance in my mouth. I quickly fought back by shoving my tongue in his mouth then biting his plush bottom lip. Mark let out a small moan to my actions. Wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me on top of him. I then placed my hands on either side of his head looking down at him.  
“Jinyoung.. Ple-” Mark was then cut off by my phone ringing on my bedside table. I groaned and got off of Mark before going to my phone. I answered my phone and the voice I heard was not exactly something I want to hear this early in the morning.  
“JINYOUNG!!!!” Jackson exclaimed into the receiver. I pulled the phone away from my ear incase Jackson tried to blow my ear drum out. After Jackson was done with yelling my name I placed the phone back to my ear.   
“Hey, me, JB, Yugie, BB, and Otter (Youngjae) are going to breakfast! You should come! I’ll even ask Markiepooooo~” Jackson sang into the phone. I composed myself before turning to Mark, already knowing that he can hear Jackson's loud voice through the phone. I gave him a questioning look. Basically asking if we should go. He nodded his head before saying,  
“It could be fun..” In a small voice.   
I turned back to the phone to answer Jackson.   
“Yeah, we’ll go..”   
“WAIT????? ‘WE’LL GO’ ARE YOU WITH MARK??????” Jackson screamed through the receiver. I then heard someone in the background cuckle before saying,  
“Told ya’ so..” I quickly recognized the voice as Jaebum’s. I knew they were a thing.   
“Yes Jackson, we’re together..”   
“ARE YOU GUYS DATING????” I then laughed a little at his statement. Being happy that Mark is mine now.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that..” I said with a smile on my face.   
“DUDE!!!! If you hurt him, I’ll personally use your body as bait for sharks.” Jackson exclaimed in a “deadly” tone.   
“You know that I would never….” I stated firmly before looking over at Mark before continuing with my sentence, “I like him too much to do that to him.”  
“AWWWWWW THAT’S SO SAPPY BUT CUTE PARK GAE~~~~”  
“ Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just text me the address and time and we will be there.” I started with a smile still on my face as I continued to look at Mark’s flawless face in awe.   
“Okie dokie~ I’ll see ya’ guys later! Bye Bye~” Jackson departed with before hanging up the phone. I put my phone down before crawling back on top of the bed and lay on mark's chest.   
“We should probably get ready huh?” I asked Mark while my hands roamed up his sides. Mark then let out a giggle at my actions.  
“.. Yeah we should. But I think you might want to start now…” Mark professed. I sat my head up and looked at him in confusion.  
“Why? I don’t take that long?” Mark then let out another giggle before pointing at my neck.  
“Those might be a bitch to cover up though..” Mark giggles out. I stared at him for a moment then realizing what he was referring to. I quickly got up off of the bed then running towards the bathroom to examine the hickeys Mark delivered to me last night. I softy traced the hickeys with my fingers. Not noticing Mark cumming up behind me. Wrapping his arms around my neck then resting his chin on my shoulder, looking at my hickeys through the mirror.   
“Oops! I didn’t do that~” Mark expressed with sarcasm and a smile playing on his lips.   
I turned back to look at Mark with a small death glare before picking him up by his hips and setting him on the bathroom counter.   
“You know damn right that you did this. Payback is needed.”    
I then leaned into Mark's neck that he happily put on display for me. I sucked hard bruises into his soft neck. Leaving about 3 down his neck before looking down at them. Satisfied with my work, I looked at Mark. Seeing his eyes closed and him bottom lip in the confinements of his teeth. A blush painted heavily on his cheeks.   
I smirked at his reaction before leaving to go find clothing to wear for the day. As I exited the bathroom I heard Mark say,  
“Jesus Jinyoungie! Mine weren’t this fuckin dark!” I smirked as I continued to search through my closet while stating,  
“Oops! I didn’t do that!” Copying Mark’s words from earlier. I then found a white loose shirt with black skinny jeans and a jean jacket. Not really bothering to cover up the hickeys from last night.   
Me and Mark got situated with our outfits. Since he stayed out of the blue, I let him borrow some of my clothing. A light pink sweatshirt and light blue skinny jeans.  We then left my house to head to the address Jackson sent me.   
We arrived at the breakfast joint then quickly hopped out. I Met Mark half way around before we locked hands together when entering the breakfast place. I knew we had the right place when I heard the familiar scream of Jackson,  
“MARKIEPOOOOOOOO~ DID HE HURT YOU MY SWEET HYUNG?????”  
Jackson then quickly latched himself to Mark's body. Examining any skin that is showing.   
“No he didn’t, i’m fin-” Mark then was soon cut off by his sentence when Jackson let out a loud screech.  
“AHHH MARKIE!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE BRUISES??? Oooooooooo Are they hickeys?????” Jackson then proceeded to giggle his ass off at Marks blush. Soon pulled off of Mark by Jaebum.  
“Stop bothering him, you don’t look any better..” Jaebum smirked then looking down at Jackson's blushing face. I then took into examination to look upon Jackson's neck. What Jaebum stated was definitely true… Jacksons are way worse.   
After the whole blow out about hickeys in front of the whole restaurant, we sat down with the others. I notice everyone except Bambams presence…   
Knowing that Yugyeom and Bambam were close, I asked if he knew where he was.   
“Hell if I know… Probably at home or something..” Yugyeom snapped out before looking down with a dark expression. Obviously something was wrong with Bambam and Yugyeom relationship at the moment. I decided to let it go for now before it ruined the breakfast date we are all having.   
We received our food moments after and devoured it like animals. With side conversations forming along the way.   
Once we were all done with our food and paid, we made our way out of the restaurant. But before Yugyeom got away from me I pulled him aside and told Mark to wait by the car and I’ll be right there before turning back to Yugyeom.   
“Tell me what happened Yugyeom.” I firmly stated towards Yugyeom who just kept his head down. His fists clenched tightly against his sides.  
“It’s nothing Jinyoung, don’t worry about it..”  
“Bullshit it’s nothing! I’ve never seen you so damn sulky and depressed like this. Now tell me what happened Kim Yugyeom before I call Bambam myself.” I forcefully exclaimed towards Yugyeom, waiting for his response.   
Yugyeom then finally looked up at me with glassy eyes and a scared but tired look upon his face.   
“It’s a long story Jinyoung-hyung…”  
“Tell me everything Yugyeom..”  
Yugyeom professed what the situation was to me. Telling me every important information I needed to know. Confessing his feelings about it and how it all happened. Him being so worked up about it, it ended with him in my arms crying and being a blabbering mess.  
I...I l-love h-him soo much h-hyung..”  
I quickly calmed Yugyeom with back rubs and a tight hug. Spilling information that he needed to hear at the moment to feel better about this situation. After I got him calmed down about his situation I sent him off on his own then went to my car.   
Mark was sitting passionately in the passenger's seat. Playing some meaningless game on his phone. Once I was settled in the driver's seat he turned to Me and asked what happened with Yugyeom. I told Mark Yugyeom situation wish he quickly understood and empathized with. Some information I didn’t share but Mark understood that as well.   
“So do you want me to take you home? Or no?” I looked over at Mark before turning my attention to the road ahead of me.  
“Can we go to your place… I don’t wanna deal with my homestay parents right now.” Mark expressed with  a slight giggle. I told him it was fine before taking the roads to my home.   
We arrived at my house. Making our way inside and up to my room. Then deciding to cuddle up and watch a movie on my bed.  
About half way  through the movie, Mark kissed my cheek. I looked down and laughed a little at his actions before asking,  
“What was that for?” I started with a smile on my lips. He looked back at me with a small smile and fondness in his eyes.   
“Just love kissing you freely..” Mark whispered out before kissing me straight on the lips. Placing small slow moving kisses against mine. I placed my hands upon his chest. Laying him flat on the bed before straddling his hips with my thighs. Continuing our make-out session. Starting to open our mouths with slow movements. Letting our tongues glide and slip against each other. I placed both of my hands on his cheeks. Deepening the kiss. Adding more force with my movements. Asserting dominance in his mouth. Mark moaned against my actions. Griping my hips before grinding me down on him. We both moaned in unison into each other mouths. I then let my hips slowly grind against his. Providing more and more friction against our erections. I pulled a small space between Mark's mouth and mine. Before trailing wet kisses against his jaw. Making my way to his ear. I licked the shell of his ear before pulling at his earlobe. Mark then forcefully pushed his hips up against mine to quicken the pace. He then breathlessly whispered out,  
“Mmm.. Jinyoungie… please touch me..” Mark whined a little in the end when I placed a bruising kiss behind his ear before whispering in his ear with a husky voice,  
“But i’m already touching you kitten..” I then smirked against my words. Then once again working my way down his neck. Tracing the old hickeys with my tongue. Outlining the darkening bruises against his skin.   
I pulled back once I reached the collar of Marks (my) sweatshirt. Looking down at Mark, I took in all of his features. A deep blush imprinted deeply in his cheeks. Eyes heavily lidded, pleading with out words for me to take him. His lips, red from all the bruising kisses we shared and probably from biting back any moans. Plush and delightful.   
He then sat up, stripping off the sweatshirt while I pulled my shirt over my head. I looked back down at him once my shirt was stipped away. I leaned back to his collar bones. Sucking more bruises into the flesh. Creating beautiful paintings of blues and purples against his flushed pale skin. I trail my way down the his nipples. Hard from the coolness of my room and from the pleasure he is receiving. I licked a flat strip against his right one while I let my thumb push and prod against his left. Softly biting and nibbling his hardening nubs, while Mark was letting out moans that could never get old. I alternated between each nipple. Giving them the same treatment before continuing my journey south. I let my hands rest against my hips. Moving my body down the bed till my face was parallel with his covered up member. Obviously painfully hard. I rubbed small circles with my thumbs as I mouth over the clothes shaft. Feeling his hardness against my lips along with the rough denim in the way. I leaned back to give enough room the unbutton and unzip his pants. I pulled his pants off, with a little of Marks help, before making contact again with my lips against his clothed shaft. Covered only with his thin grey underwear. I examined his length more up close. Seeing his length and girth being trapped. Along with the damp spot of pre-cum and lays against the tip.   
I palmed Marks member through his underwear before looking back up at Mark. Seeing him propped up on his elbows with lidded eyes and red lips. Watching as I let the heel of my hand drag up and down his shaft.  
“Mm-ah.. Please.. Stop teasing me….” Mark moaned out. I listen to his request as I then hooked my fingers into the top of the elastic band. Pulling them down his thin legs before throwing them aimlessly into the room. I took Mark's member into my hand. Giving him some firm yet slow strokes before swirling my tongue against the tip. Tasting the salty pre-cum against my tongue. Mark then moaned loudly, placing his hand in my hair. Encouraging me to continue, encouraging me to go further.   
I stopped stocking him. Instead, letting my lips envelope his hot throbbing member. Suctioning against the heat before bobbing my head up and down. Letting my left hand hold his hips down while the other pushed his thighs apart. Mark then pushed my head all the way down. Deepthroating his member. To his surprise I didn’t gag or choke around him, only moaned. Sending vibrations throughout Mark's body.   
“Oh fuck Jinyoungie!... that’s fuckin hot….mm”   
I continued with the actions of bobbing my head and deepthroating Mark. He then pulled my hair up signalling me that he was close to the edge. I then popped off of Mark's member looking back up at him. My hair thrown messily and aumming my lips red from the abuse.  
I then sat up and hopped up off of the bed. Shressing my pants and underwear, feeling Marks hungry eyes on me while I gave myself a few strokes. Then walking to my bedside table to receive a bottle of lube and a condom.   
I got back up on the bed, placing myself between Marks legs. I looked at him for approval.  
“Do you want this?...” I asked with my voice a little altered due to my actions earlier.   
Mark nodded at me with reassurance before stating,  
“Yes… positive.”    
I then looked towards the lube, picking it up then uncapping it. Pouring a decent amount upon my fingers. Rubbing the cold substance against them till it was warmed up for Mark's waiting entrance. I then let my pointer finger rub the rim of Mark's hole. Letting him get use the the feeling before slowly entering my finger. Once settled all the way to the knuckle I pulled it back and thrusted it back in repeatedly. Mark seeming to enjoy the actions as his moans got louder and louder with each thrust. Asking for more and more.  
“Such a greedy boy…” I stated with a smirk before adding fingers as I went. Was currently at three fingers. Three fingers stuffed perfectly in Mark. Swallowed up by his greedy hole. I thrusted back in again, having Mark loud out a very loud moan before heavily breathing out,  
“Yeas-ah! Right.. Right there Jinyoungie…”   
I then continued to abuse Mark’s prostate with my fingers. After a while I deemed that Mark be stretched enough for my throbbing member.   
I pulled my finger out of Mark. Having him whimper at the loss of the fullness. I leaned up and gave him a wet kiss before taking the condom and ripping it open with my teeth. I rolled it on before positioning myself at Mark’s entrance.  
“Are you ready baby?” I looked at Mark then stroked his cheek with my clean hand.   
“Yes, but go slow… please.” Mark professed.   
Which I happily complied to. I slowly slide my member towards his entrance. Breaching his greedy hole. Allowing him to take in my member with ease.   
I then leaned forward on top of Mark. Letting the tightness of his hole envelop my member. I stayed in that position for a while once my whole member was in Mark.   
Marks breath fanned heavily across the side of my face in my ear. Making me harder by the second. Small whines left his plump lips as he got used to the larger intrusion.   
“Please… Jinyoungie.. Move.” Mark finally said with a small breath.  
I slowly pulled out of Mark then pushed back in at a steady pace. Working a slow rhythm against him. Keeping my control on not hurting Mark, that was until the moans and whines he was producing excelled and got more lewd with each passing second.   
“Go.. f-faster…” Mark moaned.   
I smirked at his request before quickening my pace. Placing my right hand on his hip as the other was supporting my weight by Mark’s head. Pounding faster and faster due to Marks begs and pleads. Even going as far as slamming his hips back up against my own.   
Marks whines and moans got more high pitched with every thrust he received. Mark then quickly wrapped his hand around his throbbing member. Matching his pace with the pace my hips provided.   
“Jinyoung.. I’m close...mmm-ah!” Mark professed through a series of moans and whines.  
“Then cum hyung..” I whispered into his ear, feeling my release coming near.   
Mark let out a loud moan before releasing his cum upon his stomach. Myself falling quickly behind. With one last thrust I released my load into the condom, still buried deep in Marks clenching hole.   
I slid out of Mark carefully before tying a knot in the condom then throwing it in the trash bin. I then got up off the bed to retrieve a damped wash cloth to soak up the cum staining Marks stomach.   
After cleaning up I laid down with Mark. Him quickly cuddling up in my chest. Slowly falling into a sleep of bliss. Before he fell asleep he stated,  
“I love you Jinyoungie…” I smile at his comment before replying with,  
“I love you Mark-hyung..”   
   
   
“I can’t hide it  
My naturally twitching lips  
Lalala fall into your fish tank  
Oh God!  
Welcome to the fish tank!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some must be wondering what Jinyoungs and Yugyeoms conversation consisted of and why I didn't elaborate on it. I didn't specify what happened because it'd be a spoiler for the story I have for Bambam and Yugyeom in a different book. There are 3 books this FLIGHT LOG series will contain. Next is Yugyeom and Bambam story! So just gotta wait and see what happens...


	5. REWIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rewind I rewind you again  
> I can't let my body be still  
> No need to be scared  
> You're my rewind oh my rewind  
> Rewind in front of me rewind you back to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPER WOOO  
> ITS SHORT IM SORRY

Jinyoung’s Prov.   
Months of this year pass way more quickly than i’d like. The year is slowly ending. Nearing the last three months of this journey I have left with Mark. The  more time ticks down to the time he leaves, the more I fall in love with him. I honestly wish that I could rewind and go back to re-live every moment I've had with Mark.   
Even though I want to go back, I still want to move forward with are relationship. Even going as far as introducing him to my parents. My parents already know about my sexuality so this won't be a surprise.   
“Mark.. I want to introduce you to my parents.”  
Me and Mark were currently cuddling on the living room couch. Soaking up every moment of everyday.   
“Oh… that’s cool! Can I introduce you to mine?” Mark looked up at me with questioning eyes. Of course I replied . Dying to see the creators of this beautiful person laying with me that I can call mine.   
Today was the day both my parents came home for a little break from work. The perfect opportunity to introduce Mark to them. As they entered the door they made their presence known by stating loudly,  
“We are home Jinyoung.”  
They then walked into the living room where me and Mark were situated against each other.   
My mother was first to notice our position. Clearing her throat, causing Mark to jump up and sit on the opposite side of the couch before standing up and bowing to my parents.   
“Hello Mr and Mrs.Park. My name is Tuan Mark. I-i’m uhh…” Mark then slowly stood up from his bowing position. Looking over at me with a worried work. I then laughed at Mark's reaction before standing up next him before placing my arm around his waist.  
“Eomma, Appa this is my boyfriend.” I then squeezed Marks hip, then looking over at him with a simile.   
“Oh honey! That’s so great!” My mother stated and my father just hummed in agreement before both of them walked away claiming dining will be ready soon.   
I turned to look over at Mark again to see him glaring at me.   
“What?” I asked innocently. Knowing exactly why he was mad.   
“You didn’t tell me that they will be coming today!” Mark exclaimed before hitting my arm.  
I just laughed at his reaction before pulling him back on the couch.   
“Don’t worry. You did fine. I’m sorry.” I breathed out as Mark sat upon my lap. Then nuzzled my face into his neck.   
“You can’t hate me forever... “ Mark then let out a small huff before looking away from me. I just smirked against his neck before placing light kisses up and back down his neck. Then licking a flat strip back up his neck. Mark then let out a shutter with a small whine. Then slapping my leg.  
“Hey!.. Your parents are in the other room…” Mark whispered aggressively at me. Finally turning his attention towards my face. Him seeing a smirk laying upon my lips he then got up off of my lap and turned around to face my surprised face. Mark then pushed me to lay flat against the couch before laying ontop of me. I let out a breath from his weight.  
“Jesus Mark. Your like all muscle and bones. You’re crushing me..” I then placed my hands on his butt. Giving him a tight squeeze. Mark squealed at my actions then swat my arm and told me to behave.   
“Now you have to meet my parents Jin..” Mark stated out. A little muffled since he was buried in my chest.   
“That’s fine. When and how?” I produced while playing with Mark’s soft hairs that they messily on top of his head.   
“Hmm how about…… tomorrow? Oh and video chat of course…” Mark let out a soft laugh like it was obvious. Well I didn’t know what he had planned.   
   
It was the next day and we were at Mark’s homestay parents house. Getting comfy in the room he was given for the year. Mark set his computer in front of us on his bed.  
“Are you ready Jinyoungie?” Mark looked over at me with questioning eyes, waiting for my approval.   
“Yes, I’m nervous, but excited.” I then gave him a half smile and he gave me one in return. Mark then pulled up his Skype on his computer and continued to log in. He found what I assume was his father's name and pushed the call button with video camera.  The icon upon the screen rung for a little before a pixelated image came up of a man and a woman.   
“Mark! We’ve missed you so much!” The woman exclaimed who I assume is his mother.   
“Hello son..” The man who is confirmed as Mark's father stated before continuing with his sentence “... who is this young man with you?” Mark let out a giggle then did his greetings towards his parents before introducing me.    
“Mom, Dad this is Jinyoung. My umm boyfriend..” Mark then let a blush flood his high cheek bones. His mother let out a gasp and I looked back at the screen before saying,  
“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tuan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” then slightly bowed to the best of my ability in a sitting position.   
“So you’re the boy my son keeps mentioning!” Mrs. Tuan squealed out in excitement then clapped her hands a little. I let out a laugh before looking over at Mark who is blushing even more.  
“So you already mentioned me? I thought this was going to be one big surprise honestly.” I let out another laugh then pulled Mark into a side hug. Kissing the top of his head since he still had his head down to hide his flaming blush.   
“Welcome to the family Jinyoung.” Mr. Tuan stated with a smile spreading across his face.   
“Thank you Mr.Tuan.” I turned to look back a them and smiled. Mark finally lifted his head up and looked over at me with a pout then turned towards his parents with the same pout. I laughed at his actions along with his parents. I turned his head towards me and placed a quick small peck on his pouting lips. Mark looked at me with surprised eyes before slapping my chest and stating,  
“Jesus Jin! Not in front of my parents!”   
Mark's mom then let out a laugh, Mark and I both looked over at them. Seeing them in a side hug with each other. Looking at us foundly.   
“You guys are so cute~” Mark’s mother cooed at us. I laughed and thanked her for the comment. Mark then caught up with his parents and said his goodbyes and I love you’s. Mark ended the call and logged off after the goodbyes were exchanged. Mark turned to me with a glare. I gave him a questioning look and as his what was wrong. He hit my chest and explained,   
“You totally embarrassed me in front of my parents!” Mark then pouted cutely and crossed his arms at me. I laughed at his actions and sat myself on his lap, placing my hands on his shoulders. Mark proceeded to look up at me, pout faltering a little at my actions.   
“I bet I could make it up to you..” I then forcefully kissed his lips and played with his tongue. Mark then gave him and grasped  my hips, grinding up into me. Mark broke away from the kiss and Mark looked at me with a awed look before saying,  
“You’re gonna let me top?” Mark said a little excited to be topping tonight. I laughed at his excitement then let a sly smirk played across my face. I leaned in towards his ear. Grinding down on his member before moaning into his ear,  
“Only if you want baby..” Mark then groaned at my words then bit his lip. His persona changed then he pinned me to his bed.   
“Let’s get started then..” Mark growled out then smirked.  
This is going to be a long night…  
   
We are now one month closer to Mark’s departure. One month closer to losing the one I love love. One month closer to losing my other half. As of right now, I can’t see my life without Mark. I want us to move to America together, eventually start a family together. After this year I’ll be free, but he’ll be gone. Thousands of miles away from my touch.  
At this moment we lay on the grass in my backyard. Staring up at the constellations that scattered the sky. Holding each other's hands, keeping warm in these cold summer nights.   
I turn my head to glance at the one I call mine. Only to find him already staring at me. Eyes full of love and admiration.   
“Jinyoungie… I love you.”  
I smiled at his confession. Squeezing his hand in mine before stating,   
“ I love you, too, Mark-hyung.” We continued to look at each other. Taking in all the features we could. As time ticks down we become more closer.   
“Mark, I don’t want you to leave me..” I frowned at my statement. Not wanting to hear the answer. Already knowing the outcome of my words.   
“I have to go. I promise I’ll come back and visit you. Call, text, and video chat you everyday. Even if it's at the crack ass of dawn.”  
I laughed at the last part of Marks statement. Though, my doubts continue to eat me alive. Contorting my face into displeasure and sadness.   
“What if we drift apart Mark-hyung?”  
“Then I’ll always drift back Jinyoungie..”   
I feel the tears for my loved one slowly slip away. Cascading down my face. Feeling the warm rivers flush my face in embarrassment. Mark took his free hand and wiped away my tears of sadness. Then placed kisses across my flushed face. I smiled at his actions kissing his cheek in return. He grabbed my face then stated,   
“I’ll never leave you, no matter how much it hurts to be away from you. I love you too much.”  
Mark leaned down and placed a kiss full of love and passion. Grounding himself to me. I instantly kissed back with the same level of passion he was providing me. He broke away from the kiss. I looked up at him. Realizing he changed his position to be on top of me.   
I place my hands on his neck. Feeling his pulse racing through his veins.   
“I don’t want you to regret being with me when you're gone and away. I wish I could rewind time to spend more and time with you. I regret not asking you out the first day I met you.” Mark continued to stare down at me. Taking in my features before expressing,  
“Stop worrying about the past and live in the now. For worrying about regrets will get you nowhere.”   
I pulled Mark down to my embrace. Locking my arms around him. Snuggling my way to his neck, smiling against him while breathing in his scent.   
“I love you hyung.” I whispered against his skin. I felt him smile against my neck, placing a chaste kiss against it before stating,  
“I love you, too.”  
   
   
   
“Rewind I rewind you again  
I can't let my body be still  
No need to be scared  
You're my rewind oh my rewind  
Rewind in front of me rewind you back to me”


End file.
